Equalize
by Biba Malfoy
Summary: ME AJUDEM!Poderia Lilian mudar seus sentimentos em relação a Tiago? HmM..Leia i descubra! KOMENTE
1. Default Chapter

Nos corredores de Hogwarts, hmm quinto andar para ser mais precisa, duas pessoas tinham uma "conversa civilizada"...  
  
-Potter, me diga, o que foi que eu fiz pra merecer um traste desse como você me convidando pra sair todo santo dia? – Quem "falava piedosamente" era uma grifinória que cursava seu sétimo ano chamada Lílian Evans, cujos cabelos eram ruivos e olhos extremamente verdes.  
  
-O que você fez? Minha flor...- Lílian se contorceu ao ouvir isso, mas preferiu ignorar. – Você é linda demais para ser verdade, tão linda que eu não consigo tirar meus olhos de você.  
  
-Se toca Potter. – Disse ela fazendo pouco caso. – Eu JAMAIS sairia com você Potter.- Se virou e foi embora para o salão comunal.  
  
-Por favor, me da uma chance Evans, pra mim, você é como o céu para tocar. – Falou ele para si mesmo.  
  
Ela não tinha ouvido o que ele havia dito. Já estava longe dali. Já estava no salão comunal.  
  
O salão comunal estava vazio, a única pessoa que estava lá era Lílian, também, estava fazendo um tempo tão bonito que todos estavam aproveitando, com exceção dela, já que Potter devia estar galinhando pela escola, esse era o modo que ela pensava.  
  
**As vezes se eu me distraio  
  
Se eu não me vigio um instante**  
  
Estava pensando em quem seria sua próxima vitima, quando alguém senta em seu lado, ela estava olhando fixamente para o chão, pensando o quanto seus sentimentos haviam mudado em relação a Tiago, quando alguém toca em seu ombro.  
  
**Me transporto pra perto de voc  
  
Já ví que não posso ficar tão solta  
**  
Ela nem precisou olhar para o lado, já sabia quem era...  
  
**Me vem logo aquele cheiro  
  
Que passa de você pra mim  
  
Num fluxo perfeito**  
  
-O que você quer agora Potter?- Perguntou ela tentando-se fazer de indiferente.

**N/A:** Genti essa eh uma songfic com a musica da Pitty, Equalize, é muito linda!  
  
Só que eu não sei se devo continuar...  
  
O que vocês acham? Sim ou Não?  
  
Bjus da Biba Malfoy  
  
Ah sim, **comentem!**


	2. Conversas:::

-Lílian...  
  
-Evans, Potter, Evans...- Interrompeu ela.  
  
-Ok, ok Evans, será que é tão difícil ao menos uma vez, UMA, nós conversarmos sem você implicar comigo? Isso é pedir muito? – Perguntou ele olhando fixamente para ela, que tinha a cabeça baixa parecendo estar em outro mundo.  
  
-Não, Não é Potter. – Respondeu olhando o fogo crepitando na lareira e com as mãos segurando o queixo.  
  
_"Meu Deus, por que eu respondi que não?"_  
  
Lílian não sabia o que estava acontecendo, afinal ela sempre odiou, quer dizer odeia o Tiago Potter e os Marotos, com exceção de Remo, que na sua opinião era o mais ajuizado dos quatro.  
  
Após a resposta que a ruiva deu ao moreno, um enorme sorriso surgiu na face de Tiago.  
  
Lílian resolveu encarar Tiago e desmentir o que havia dito.  
  
Quando o encarou, percebeu o quão perto os dois estavam.  
  
-Potter eu... – Foi consertar o seu erro mais foi interrompida.  
  
Tiago colocou seus dedos, que por sinal tremiam e estavam muito quentes devido ao seu nervosismo, nos lábios da ruiva, que sentiu um arrepio vindo de sua espinha e que percorria o seu corpo.  
  
E encarou aqueles olhos castanhos esverdeados, novamente.  
  
Ela não sabia por que, mas não fez nenhuma objeção ao simples toque dele em seus lábios e involuntariamente fechou seus olhos.  
  
Tiago não acreditava no que estava acontecendo, não, não podia ser, Lílian não estava gritando com ele?  
  
Após ter tocado nos lábio de Lílian, ele se arrependeu, ele tinha conseguido fazer uma espécie de "trato" com ela, uma trégua digamos, e ele não resiste e acaba tocando na boca de "sua" ruiva, não, com certeza ele não deveria ter feito aquilo.  
  
Estava com seus ouvidos preparados para ouvir os gritos dela, e também a cara preparada para levar um tapa.  
  
Mero engano, ela não tinha feito "nada", bem, nada AINDA, ela apenas continuava com seus olhos fechados, ele não agüentou e foi se aproximando mais dela, foram ficando mais próximos do que já estavam e...  
  
Aconteceu, o tão esperado beijo para Tiago aconteceu, o beijo que ele "esperava" desde seu quinto ano, sexto para ser mais precisa, foi no sexto ano que ele começou a gostar dela e nesse ano, seu sétimo, ele tinha descoberto que era apaixonado por ela, ele acabou se apaixonando por ela, pelo orgulho que ela tinha de não sair com ele.  
  
Tiago tentou dar o melhor de si naquele beijo, o beijo dele para ela era um beijo apaixonado, para ele, parecia ensaiado.  
  
Lílian não tinha consciência do que estava fazendo, só sabia que era muito bom, o ritmo rolava solto, alguns segundos depois, se deu conta do que estava fazendo e terminou o beijo, Tiago foi falar alguma coisa, iria pedir desculpas pelo seu comportamento "inesperado",ele desejava aquele beijo fazia tanto tempo, mas apenas coube a ele ouvir o barulho e sentir a dor do tapa que havia levado...  
  
**E enquato você conversa e me beija  
  
Ao mesmo tempo eu vejo  
  
As suas cores no seu olho tão de perto  
  
Me balanço devagar  
  
Como quando você me embala  
  
O ritmo rola fácil  
  
Parece que foi ensaiado  
**

N/A: Kra fico uma merda neh? Eu sei, xd  
  
Bom alguns avisos...  
  
1o Eu NÃO sei escrever, escrevo muito mal, por isso fko uma merda XD.  
  
2o Essa fic ki tinha a intençaum de ser short vai fka meio longa Xd!  
  
Agradecendu aos comentários:  
  
AmandaWood: Mto obrigada pelo komentario viw? Bom tah aki a continuação! Komenti ki eu posto mais ! Komentarios mi daum incentivos xd.  
  
Mina Sumpter: Loka? HAUhauHAUHua sim mew ser eh bem loko ! T deixa loka? Naum ,naum essa num era a intençaum , Eu tb axu ki Equalize é uma music linda! A letra eh maravilinda Tipow eu ainda num sei si devo continua, mas eh ki u primeiro cap, vc sempre tem poucas idéias, to continuandu aki viw more? HUAhuahUAHU Bjus p/ vc tb Amei sua review! Mto show! Kontinue komentandu! Bjaum!  
  
.Mrs.DeLonge.: Tah aki u cap dona feliz dos sapos Nussa quantu Plx em? Nem sei si vo continua ela ! Bom more eu t amo i continua comentandu ok? Bjaum  
  
Lilian Potter: Bem aki está Eu sei ki tah uma merda, mais vlw pelo incentivo Bju  
  
Genti naum sei si devo continua naum xd!  
  
Vlw pelos komentários, continuem komentandu viw?  
  
Bjus da Biba Mlaofy (komentem ki eu continuo) 


	3. Dez coisas

Era jogo de Quadribol, o dia estava perfeito para voar, um sol ao nível dos jogadores, não iria atrapalha-los, a partida seria Grifinória versus Sonserina, todo estavam nervosos, faltavam apenas 5 minutos para o jogo começar...  
  
-Ok, pessoal, vamos...- Só ouviu Wood falar.  
  
Após o time rever suas táticas, entraram no campo de Quadribol sob uma onda de aplausos. Três quartos da torcida agitavam bandeiras vermelhas e dourada com a mascote da Grifinória, ou faixas com palavras de ordem: "AVANTE GRIFIN"RIA" ou "A VIT"RIA É DOS LEOES", frases desses gêneros...  
  
Atrás das balizas da Sonserina, porém, duzentos torcedores se cobriam de verde; a serpente prateada da casa refulgia em suas bandeiras, e o aluno Severo Snape tinha um sorriso sinistro...  
  
O jogo havia começado, todos acompanhavam entusiasmados o jogo das casas, afinal, eram as casas "inimigas" de Hogwarts , apenas uma pessoa não estava acompanhando o jogo...Uma certa ruiva com olhos sensacionalmente verdes.  
  
-DEZ A ZERO PARA OS LEOES! – Gritava Jordan.  
  
Lílian tinha a atenção focalizada em um pergaminho, ela não entendia o por que, mas depois daquele beijo que dera em Tiago, ela tinha ficado meio avoada, de vez em quando acabava se pegando relembrando o beijo que eles haviam dado.  
  
Sempre que acontecia alguma coisa, ela recorria as poesias, era uma coisa que ela gostava de fazer, era meio que um destino, sem ela querer, involuntariamente ela pegava um pedaço de papel e uma pena e começava a escrever...  
  
-Cinqüenta a zero para Grifinória. Anda Potter, pega esse pomo de ouro e nos leve a mais uma vitória do quadribol...  
  
Após dizer aquilo, Tiago Potter foi atingido por um balaço, o balaço atingiu suas costas, e ele acabou desmaiando, sua vassoura foi caindo com seu corpo junto, todos fizeram sons de "ohhh" ou "ele vai morrer", coisas assim, Lílian ouviu que os outros estavam com caras atônitas, e resolveu ver o que estava se sucedendo, viu Tiago caindo da vassoura...  
  
-NÃOOO - Inconscientemente gritou e se levantou ao mesmo tempo. A torcida inteira da Grifinória olhou para ela, e ruiva ficou da cor de seus cabelos e foi se sentar, concentrando novamente a atenção em seu pergaminho.  
  
Os jogadores da sonserina pararam de jogar só para tirar sarro do Maroto, afinal ele NUNCA havia caído, ele estava prestes a cair no chão, quando Sirius o agarrou pelo braço, o fazendo ele ficar de "pé" no ar, após fazer isso, Sirius murmurou um feitiço e ele acordou, Tiago se deu conta do que tinha acontecido, e subiu na vassoura de seu melhor amigo, murmurou algo em seu ouvido, e Sirius voou para baixo e deixou sua vassoura, todos que estavam torcendo para grifinória aplaudiram, Tiago apenas passou a mão no cabelo, sorriu e foi à procura do pomo de ouro.  
  
-E A GRIFIN"RIA VENCE! 200 A ZERO!  
  
Pronto Lílian acabara de escrever sua poesia, só que ainda não havia lido ela, apenas tinha posto ela em seu bolso,todos estavam indo dar parabéns pela vitória da Grifinória, mas ela estava tomando caminho para seu dormitório.  
  
Todos estavam muito empolgados com a vitória, então ela achou melhor sair logo dali, só que não viu que um moreno estava a observando, viu que ela estava saindo de fininho ali, ele sempre soube que ela não gostava de assistir aos jogos de quadribol, ela apenas ia porque seria uma questão de respeito a sua casa.  
  
Viu que ela havia deixado algo cair, e não podia deixar uma chances dessa escapar, assim poderia pedir desculpas para ela, pelo seu comportamento inesperado, pois ela estava fugindo dele, ao menos, era isso que ele pensava...  
  
Foi até o local e pegou o que ela havia deixado cair, estranhou, era um pergaminho, mas...  
  
_"Será que eu devo ler?".  
  
"Bom, não tem lacre nem nada..."._  
  
Não esperou e desenrolou o pergaminho e teve uma surpresa ao ver o que ela havia escrito, aquilo era uma poesia, cujo titulo dela era:  
  
_**Dez coisas que eu odeio em Tiago Potter...**  
  
Já que se tratava dele, iria ler tudo...As palavras eram as seguintes:  
  
Odeio seu jeito calmo de falar.  
  
O seu cabelo bagunçado.  
  
Odeio como você monta em cima daquela vassoura estúpida.  
  
Odeio quando fica a me olhar.  
  
Odeio aquele seu pomo de ouro idiota...  
  
_Franziu o cenho, afinal, isso não era motivo nenhum para ela odiá-lo, todas a meninas gostavam dele por causa disso...Voltou a ler o poema.  
  
_E como somos diferentes...  
  
Te odeio tanto quanto isso me abate.  
  
Que chego a te odiar.  
  
Odeio por você ter razão.  
  
Odeio quando me faz rir e ainda mais quando me faz chorar...  
  
Odeio quando você não está por perto e quando não me convida para sair...  
  
E mais do que tudo,  
  
Odeio o jeito que não te odeio nem um pouco, nem por um segundo nem nada...  
_  
Um sorriso surgiu em sua face, ele não pensou em mais nada, apenas saiu correndo atrás dela...

* * *

-LILLY, LILLY! – Ele corria atrás dela com toda sua força, ela não ouviu, ou fingiu que não ouvia, ele continuou gritando, gritando e gritando, isso já estava irritando-a...  
  
-O que você quer Potter? – Perguntou ela indiferente.  
  
-É verdade o que você escreveu?- Perguntou ele sorrindo mais do que nunca.  
  
-Escrevi o que? Do que você está falando Potter?- Ela não entendia nada do que ele falava, para ela parecia tudo sem pé e cabeça.  
  
-Tome...- Ele estendeu a ela o pergaminho, a ruiva apenas o pegou com um gesto brusco e começou a ler...  
  
_**Dez coisas que eu odeio em Tiago Potter...  
**  
Odeio seu jeito calmo de falar.  
  
O seu cabelo bagunçado.  
  
Odeio como você monta em cima daquela vassoura estúpida.  
  
Odeio quando fica a me olhar.  
  
Odeio aquele seu pomo de ouro idiota...  
  
E como somos diferentes...  
  
Te odeio tanto quanto isso me abate.  
  
Que chego a te odiar.  
  
Odeio por você ter razão.  
  
Odeio quando me faz rir e ainda mais quando me faz chorar...  
  
Odeio quando você não está por perto e quando não me convida para sair...  
  
E mais do que tudo,  
  
Odeio o jeito que não te odeio nem um pouco, nem por um segundo nem nada...  
_  
Após ler aquilo, ele se deu conta, de que aquela era sua poesia, tinha acabado de lê-la pela primeira vez, sempre que ela escrevia algo, ela deixava sua mão guiar seus pensamentos, será que era aquilo que ela sentia por Tiago Potter? Não, não poderia ser...  
  
-Não...Não pode ser...Eu te odeio Potter, não posso gostar de você...- Murmurava em tom baixo para que só ela pudesse ouvir.  
  
-Como disse minha linda?- Perguntou ele carinhoso.  
  
-Eu...Eu...-Ela não tinha palavras, mas parecia que ela tinha se sentido mais leve após ler aquilo, o que estava acontecendo com ela?  
  
Dessa vez Tiago fez seu ato com consciência, ele a enlaçou pela cintura, os dois mantinham contato visual, Lílian não fez nada, apenas ficou apreciando a beleza dele, o cheiro dele, mesmo após um jogo de quadribol, ele continuava com seu perfume cítrico, que a inebriava.  
  
Ele apreciava a fisionomia dela, como ela era perfeita, tinha cheiro de lírios, e foram chegando mais perto e mais perto, seus narizes se encostaram, e eles se beijaram, foi um beijo apaixonado, o beijo que ele sempre quisera dar nela, e ela estava adorando aquele momento, os dois aproveitaram cada segundo, cada partícula do beijo, Tiago interrompeu o beijo e abraçou Lílian de um modo bem confortável...  
  
-Lílian...Por que você demorou tanto tempo para admitir?  
  
Agora ele estava com seu queixo apoiado na cabeça da menina, fazendo cafuné nela com os dedos, os dedos do rapaz tremiam.  
  
-Não sei Tiago...Eu cheguei a uma conclusão.  
  
-Ah é? E qual foi ela?  
  
-Que eu gosto mesmo de você, e eu gosto de você do jeito que você é...  
  
Ele deu outro beijo nela, dessa vez um pouco mais demorado, não era todo dia que Lílian Evans se declarava para ele, aquele sem duvida fora um dos dias mais felizes de sua vida, havia ganhado a taça de Quadribol, e Lílian admitiu que gostava dele.  
  
**E eu acho que eu gosto mesmo de você **

**Bem do jeito que você **

**Eu vou equalizar você **

**Numa frequência que só a gente sabe **

**Eu te transformei nessa canção **

**Pra poder te gravar em mim **  
  
Continua... (se vocês kiserem eh claru )  
  
**Agradecimentos:  
**  
_**Carol Malfoy Potter:** Mto obrigada viw? Eu tb AMOOO essa music de paixaum, é linda naum eh? Brigada por ler ela, ela continua sim viw? Só ki tipow, tem ki komenta mi dandu idéias, falando em idéias, mi da uma idéia pra minha D/G, eu num sei u ki fazer!! Bom continuando...Vlw pelo comentário ! Komente SEMPRE! Bju  
  
**Anaisa:** Oi! Tudo bom? Espero que sim!Pode ter certeza que equalize é uma das melhores musicas dela sim! Mto obrigada pelos elogios viw? Vlw mesmo, não sabe como me deixou feliz! Vo continua ela sim, mas...só se vocês comentarem, comentários me alegram sabe? Por isso eu preciso deles , bom continue comentando ok? Bjinhus!  
  
**Madame Destany:** Bom, está aki a continuaçaum, mtooooo obrigada por flar ki ela tah legal, sabe, tirei a idéia de fazer ela do nada! Bem, comente sempre viu? Bju  
  
**.Mrs.DeLonge.:** Raphi, me diga, pliz, quantas você bebeu? Todas neh? Kra sapos saum meigus i blah blah blah, mais more, quantu vc bebeu?Eh vo ter ki dexa ela longa msm ! I sl p/ senhorita tb ok? Komente sempre! Bjks! T t dollu  
  
**Manuela:** Pois eh tia Manu, eu i minhas invenções XD, Vlw more, ki bom ki vc gosto, ok ok eu CONTINUO = vc diz :p Bjus more! HAUhauHUA Komente!  
  
**Nina Potter:** Daew Tia Celina , bom vc ainda num Beto essa fic neh? Pois eh haUHAUhau bom eu vo continua ela SIM, só ki tipow, você irá betar a minha outra deles, a do ódio ao Amor lembra? T dollu! Bjus ( Komente!  
  
**Aninha Black:** Mto mto mto obrigada pelo comentário! Adorei conhece você! Sabe, eu tb Amooo fics L/T ou J/L ki seja = vc disse ! Tah ki inton! Bjus  
  
**Lily Dragon:** Eu tb axo lindo quando eles estão juntos ! C tem certeza ki ela num tah uma merda? HAUHuahUAHuhU bom eu num sei mais Xd! Bom vo continua sim viu? Só ki preciso receber reviews para me entusiasmerem! Bjuss i komente!  
_  
**N/A:** Gente, esse cap fko grande neh? Eu num sei da onde eu tirei essa idéia, sabe, a partida de quadribol fko uma merda, U poema eu adaptei, vocÊs conhecem o filme 10 coisas que eu odeio em vc? Bom, eu adaptei para a Lílian i u Tiago!! Ah sim, a fic ainda num akabo, vai ter MTO mais pela frente viw?   
  
**Komentem!!** Preciso saber o que acharam!!  
  
Ah sim, kem kiser mew msn p/ dar idéias aki vai: biancacmsmsn.com   
  
_Bjus da Biba Malfoy_  
  
**Komentem!**


	4. Can't take my eyes:::

* * *

Alguns dias se passaram, Lílian tentava esbarrar com Tiago com menos freqüência possível, e ele vivia correndo atrás dela.  
  
Após o dia do jogo de quadribol, ela havia admitido que gostava dele, só que ele não havia tomado nenhuma iniciativa desde então, ela estava começando a se punir, deu uma chance para ele e ele apenas corre atrás dela, não era isso que ela queria, ela queria que ele a convidasse para o baile de dia dos namorados, que iria ocorrer dali a duas semanas, ela queria que ele a pedisse em namoro, mas aquilo não aconteceu, esse era o motivo de ela estar fugindo dele...  
  
Tiago por sua vez, não entendia o que havia feito de errado, vivia correndo atrás dela, dizendo que gostava dela, mas...Ele não entendia, estava tudo bem até o dia do beijo, do poema, ele simplesmente não sabia, mas teve uma idéia...  
  
Lílian tentava, mas não conseguia parar de pensar em Tiago, ela não entendia como não havia percebido que o amava antes, bendito poema, se não fosse por ele, ela não teria beijado Tiago Potter, o arrogante.  
  
Tiago continuava não entendendo nada, ele achava que entendia as mulheres, mas estava enganado, podia entender a maioria, mas Lílian era diferente, tinha personalidade, e foi por isso que ele iria fazer aquela surpresa para ela.

* * *

Agora faltava apenas uma semana para o baile, a ruiva estava começando a estranhar o comportamento de Tiago, ele não corria, mas atrás dela, apenas a olhava fixamente.  
  
Estava a caminho para aula de educação física, só os alunos do sétimo ano tinham essa aula, o ministério adotou esse método como cultura dos trouxas, as únicas pessoas que se recusavam a assisti-la, era Malfoy e seu grupinho de comparsas...  
  
O conteúdo do trimestre ali era futebol, o esporte preferido de Lílian, só que nesses últimos dias, ela não estava fazendo muito bem os exercícios nem jogando muito bem futebol ela estava.  
  
Aquele dia estava soando estranho para ela, afinal, ela ainda não tinha encontrado com suas amigas, Alice e Ninfadora, e ainda não tinha visto um certo moreno, e seus amigos...  
  
Faltavam dez minutos para as aulas começaram, sendo assim, ficou a procura de suas melhores amigas e dos "marotos".

* * *

Tiago havia combinado com as amigas de Lílian, de distraírem o Filch, enquanto os marotos o ajudavam a preparar tudo, eles fariam a principal parte, pra falar a verdade, ele faria a principal parte, a única coisa que ele queria era o perdão de Lílian, e como a amava, faria tudo por ela e esse era o dia...

* * *

-FILCH!FILCH! – Alice gritava pelos corredores uns 10 minutos antes das aulas começarem.  
  
-O que você que aqui?- Ele estava acariciando sua gata de estimação.  
  
-Eu juro que tentei...Juro...Mas...Mas...Não me deixaram, a única escolha que me restou foi vir aqui avisá-lo do que haviam feito.  
  
-O que foi que estes pestes desses alunos fizeram desta vez?  
  
-Eu tentei impedir, mas foi impossível...- Ela apenas lamentava falsamente.

* * *

Tonks estava no banheiro feminino, tinha que fazer isso, por sua amiga, ela e Alice estavam fazendo todo esse fuzuê por causa de Lílian, sabiam que ela estava diferente nesses últimos dias, e depois que Tiago pediu a ajuda delas para eles se reaproximarem, elas resolveram ajudar.  
  
Lílian tinha contado o que havia acontecido no dia do jogo para ela, afinal, elas eram suas melhores amigas, Tonks e Alice ficaram até emocionadas com a história, então, valia correr o risco pela sua amiga.  
  
Tonks escreveu na parede do banheiro do segundo andar:  
  
"FICH BOBOCA, TEM CARA DE IDIOTA"  
  
Após terminar, gargalhou, pois aquela tinta só saia após uma semana desde pintada.  
  
Observou o relógio, faltava exatamente dez minutos para as aulas começarem, soltou uma bomba de bosta no banheiro e saiu correndo para ajudar os Marotos a prepararem o resto.

* * *

-Fale logo o que aconteceu sua histérica.  
  
-Escreveram na parede do banheiro do segundo andar: "FILCH BOBOCA, TEM CARA DE IDIOTA".  
  
Filch não falou mais nada, saiu correndo em direção ao banheiro do segundo andar, era capaz de bater em que tivesse feito isso com seu nome.  
  
Alice soltou um "yes" e saiu correndo para ajudar os Marotos.

* * *

-Têm certeza que a guitarra está afinada Almofadinhas? – Perguntou Tiago.  
  
O moreno estava muito preocupado, não queria que nada desse errado, nada.  
  
-Eu tenho Pontas, é a décima vez que eu já disse isto.  
  
-Baixo?  
  
Claro que deveria estar, não é todo dia que se faz uma surpresa dessas...  
  
-Está tudo certinho Tiago, fica frio. – Remo falou fazendo um feitiço para diminuir a bateria, para que esta coubesse em seu bolso.  
  
-O.k, O.k – O Moreno concordou.- Daqui a quanto tempo será que a Alice e a Tonks irão chegar?  
  
-Nós... O ...Que...Potter? – Inquiriu Tonks sem fôlego pela sua corrida.  
  
-É...Nós...O...Que...Potter? – Perguntar Alice no mesmo tom sem fôlego de Ninfadora.  
  
-Ele estava perguntando quando vocês irião...- Sirius estava respondendo quando foi interrompido por uma voz nervosa.  
  
-Então deu tudo certo? Podemos ir?  
  
Tiago arregalou os olhos, estava muito apreensivo.  
  
-Podemos, ainda temos 3 minutos, - Respondeu Pedro olhando no relógio.- até chegarmos lá, por fim, temos que fazer isto no "meio" da aula não é?  
  
Todos concordaram, logo após, saíram da sala em que se encontravam e rumaram para o gigantesco ginásio de educação física.

* * *

Faltavam exatamente 3 minutos para a aula começar e nada de seus amigos chegarem...Nada.  
  
As garotas apenas murmuraram frases do gênero: "cadê os marotos?" Ou "com quem será que Potter está desta vez?" coisas assim, o que a deixou mais apreensiva, um pensamento invadiu sua mente, será que não eram uma de suas amigas que estavam com ele? Não, não poderia ser, Ninfa gostava de Amos e Alice estava namorando Frank, impossível então, porém muito suspeito...  
  
O professor Rayan Winter acabara de chegar e começou aplicando ordens.  
  
-Muitos bem alunos do sétimo ano, vocês irão jogar com os times da nossa ultima aula ok?  
  
Todos fizeram sinal afirmativo com a cabeça.  
  
-É impressão minha ou tem alguém faltando hoje?  
  
-Potter está faltando. – Respondeu uma loira da Corvinal, na qual Lílian apenas lançou um olhar de antipatia, despeito amoroso melhor dizendo.  
  
-Black, Lupin e Pedrinho. – Respondeu uma outra.  
  
Será que ninguém dava falta de Alice e Tonks?  
  
-Alice e Ninfa também professor Winter.  
  
Aleluia alguém havia dado falta de suas amigas.  
  
E o jogo de futebol começou.

* * *

Chegaram, Remo desfez o feitiço e conectou sua bateria e os instrumentos de seus amigos em amplificadores, murmurou um feitiço ampliador.  
  
-Bom, acho melhor irmos indo, a Lílian pode desconfiar de algo...- Proferiu Alice.  
  
-É...De qualquer forma...Boa sorte meninos. – Concordou Tonks. 

Alice também murmurou um boa sorte e seguiu para sua aula junto com Ninfa.

* * *

As duas, entraram no jogo como se elas não quisessem nada, Lílian perguntou onde elas estavam e elas deram a desculpa de que estavam na biblioteca, mesmo assim, a ruiva não pareceu acreditar muito nessa desculpa e as olhou desconfiada.

* * *

-Pronto Tiago? – Perguntou Remo.  
  
-Sim, estou pronto...Pronto e nervoso.  
  
-Fica frio, vai dar tudo certo Pontas.- Respondeu Sirius.  
  
-Isso ai Almofadinhas.- Concordou Rabicho.  
  
Estavam em pleno Ginásio, ninguém ainda havia percebido a presença deles, e seria nesse momento que iriam começar a tocar, seria agora ou nunca.  
  
Remo deu sinal de que iriam começar, bater três vezes com a baqueta e seria agora.  
  
_**-You're just too good to be true**_

Começou a cantar, não poderia parar agora, tinha começado, teria que ir até o fim.  
  
Após ouvirem essa frase, muitas pessoas pararam para ouvir de onde vinha aquela voz, era encantadora.  
  
E a voz prosseguiu.  
  
-**_can't take my eyes off of you  
  
You'd be like heaven to touch  
  
I wanna hold you so much  
  
At long last love has arrived  
  
and I thank God I'm ali_ve.**  
  
Então Lílian que estava tão avoada em relação aos seus pensamentos, reconheceu a voz, ah, aquele timbre de voz, ao qual ela achava linda, parou instantaneamente de jogar, e viu, viu o moreno que ela se antes, ela se recusava a admitir que amava.  
  
-_**You're just too good to be true  
  
can't take my eyes off of you .**_  
  
As meninas estavam emocionadas, e queriam saber para quem ele estava cantando, afinal, não era todo dia que Tiago Potter, fazia um declaração como essa.  
  
Essa pergunta logo foi respondida, após acabar de cantar aquela frase, ele apontou para Lílian, que sorria feito boba, ela estava emocionada, como ela pudera pensar que Tiago não queria nada com ela?  
  
-_**Pardon the way that I stare,  
  
there's nothing else to compare  
  
The sight of you leaves me weak  
  
there are no words left to speak  
**_  
Logo depois que ele apontou para Lílian, as meninas olharam para ela abismadas, afinal, não era ela que odiava Tiago Potter?  
  
A ruiva nem deu muita bola para as garotas, não se importava com que os outros pensassem dela.  
  
-_**But if you feel like I feel,  
  
please let me know that it's real  
  
You're just too good to be true,  
  
can't take my eyes off of you ...  
**_  
Agora ele andava pelas arquibancadas do Ginásio, até o professor tinha parado de dar aula para ver a cena.  
  
Lílian reparou que ele estava com cara de sono, mas mesmo assim, ele continuava lindo, como sempre...  
  
-_**I love you baby and if it's quite all right  
  
I need you baby to warm the lonely nights  
  
I love you baby trust in me when I say**_  
  
Agora Lílian ria, pois nesse momento Tiago fazia poses para atrair a sua atenção, só para convence-la.  
  
-_**Oh pretty baby now that I found you, stay  
  
And let me love you baby, let me love you...  
**_  
A musica havia acabado, as garotas davam gritinhos histéricos e aplaudiam ao mesmo tempo, Tiago foi em direção o restante dos Marotos desceram também, Alice e Ninfa foram para o lado da amiga, que os lançou um olhar do tipo: "Eu sabia que vocês tinham alguma coisa envolvida nisso...". Enquanto as duas riam.  
  
Lílian tinha os olhos marejados por lágrimas, e Tiago ia se aproximando.  
  
O moreno havia chego até Lílian que o abraçou instantaneamente, para ambos o mundo girava, Tiago sorriu, deu um sorriso do tamanho da cara dele, o sorriso que fascinava a ruiva, agora todos estavam olhando a cena, algumas garotas emocionadas, outras com olhares repressores para Lílian que não se importava nem um pouco.  
  
A ruiva ia falar algo, mas Tiago a interrompeu ajoelhando-se perante ela e entrelaçando suas mãos com a dela e falando em tom audível para boa parte das pessoas principalmente ela.  
  
-Lílian Evans, você concederia a honra de eu poder leva-la para o Baile de Dia dos Namorados? E também gostaria de saber se você aceita ser a minha namorada porque você...  
  
Foi calado com um beijo, apaixonado, calmo, durou um longo tempo.  
  
-Isso poderia ser considerado um sim?  
  
-É claro né seu bobinho...  
  
Deu um selinho no moreno.  
  
Em seguida ela a enlaçou pela cintura. E ela perguntou:  
  
-Ti...Como você sabia que eu sempre quis uma declaração assim?  
  
-Nada que uma ajudinha de certas pessoas não resolvesse...- Disse ele maroto.  
  
A dona do par de olhos verdes apenas lançou um olhar para as amigas que gritaram um "Pisa fundo Lílian".  
  
O que fez e garota ficar vermelha.

**Adoro essa sua cara de sono  
  
E o timbre da sua voz  
  
Que fica me dizendo coisas tão malucas  
  
E que quase me mata de rir  
  
Quando tenta me convencer  
  
Que eu só fiquei aqui  
  
Por que nós dois somos iguais  
  
Até parece que você já tinha  
  
O meu manual de instruções  
  
Por que você decifra os meus sonhos  
  
Por que você sabe o que eu gosto  
  
E por que quando você me abraça  
  
O mundo gira devagar  
**  
_(Continua)..._

* * *

Bem, aqui está a letra que Tiago dedicou para e a sua tradução

Lilian! Bjus

**Frank Valli - Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You - (tradução) -  
**_by Frank Valie_

_**(CAN'T TAKE MY EYES OFF OF YOU)**_

_NÃO CONSIGO TIRAR MEUS OLHOS DE VOC_

**Frank Vallie**

**_(You're just too good to be true)_**

_Você é linda demais para ser verdade,_

**(can't take my eyes off of you)**

_Não consigo tirar meus olhos de você._

_**(You'd be like heaven to touch)**_

_Você seria como o céu para tocar,_

**_(I wanna hold you so much)_**

Eu quero tanto te abraçar.

_**(At long last love has arrived)**_

_Finalmente o amor chegou_

_**(and I thank God I'm alive)**_

_E agradeço a Deus que estou vivo._

_ **(You're just too good to be true)**_

_Você é linda demais para ser verdade,_

_**(can't take my eyes off of you)**_

_ Não consigo tirar meus olhos de você... _

_**(Pardon the way that I stare,)** _

_Perdoe o jeito como eu olho fixamente,_

_ **(there's nothing else to compare)**_

_ Não existe nada mais para se comparar._

_ **(The sight of you leaves me weak)** _

_A sua visão me deixa fraco,_

_ **(there are no words left to speak)** _

_Não sobram palavras para falar._

_ **(But if you feel like I feel,)** _

_Mas se você sente-se como eu me sinto, _

_**(please let me know that it's real)** _

_Por favor, deixe-me saber que é real. _

_**(You're just too good to be true,)**_

_ Você é linda demais para ser verdade,_

_ **(can't take my eyes off of you)**_

_ Não consigo tirar meus olhos de você... _

_**(Chorus)** _

_(Refrão)_

_ **(I love you baby and if it's quite all right,)** _

_Eu te amo, baby, e se é completamente, tudo bem._

_ **(I need you baby to warm the lonely nights)** _

_Eu preciso de você, baby, para aquecer as noites solitárias. _

_**(I love you baby trust in me when I say)**_

_ Eu te amo, baby, acredite em mim quando eu digo..._

_ **(Oh pretty baby don't bring me down I pray)**_

_ Oh, coisinha linda, não me deixe deprimido, eu imploro._

_ **(Oh pretty baby now that I found you, stay)**_

_ Oh, coisinha linda; agora que eu te encontrei, fique_

_ **(And let me love you baby, let me love you)** _

_E me deixe te amar, baby, me deixe te amar..._

_**

* * *

N/A:** Esse cap ficou muito Ruim, eu não sabia como descrever a cena do Tiago cantando, ou seja a PRINCIPAL parte eu fiz dela uma merda... Como eu AMOOO de paixão o filme 10 coisas que eu odeio em você, eu tirei mais uma "parte" do filme, espero que tenham gostado...(mesmo eu não gostando e achando uma merda a minha descrição).  
  
**Agradecimentos:**  
  
**Mina Sumpter:** Que bom que você gostou de como eles ficaram juntos ! Não, ainda não acabou não, acho que tem mais 1 ou dois cap pela frente! E eu também sou preguiçosa em relação a mandar comentários, e o seu não está ficando uma droga não! Seu comentário me incentivo bastante viu? Legal que você leu bastante e não se cansa! Hehe eu não sei da onde eu tirei a idéia deste poema sabe?! Bom de qualquer jeito, que bom que você está adorando! Bjus da Biba Malfoy i continue comentando! Diga o que achou desse cap!  
  
**Mrs.DeLonge.:** Valeu pelos elogios Tia Raphi! É eu tb achou sapos buni, só que só se eles forem de brinquedo =P! Bjus more!  
  
**Anaisa:** Muito obrigada pelos elogios (mesmo eu num achando) Vou continuar ela sim! Não é impressão sua não, falta um parte de music sim! E aqui está ela! Diga o que achou deste cap! Bjus  
  
**Carol Malfoy Potter:** Que bom que você gostou! Olha quanto a idéia, eu não sei como agradecer, ela será muito útil! Brigadenha =P! Komenti! Bjus  
  
**Amanda:** Brigadinha pelo comentário viu? É tão bom ouvir que a história está ficando boa! Mesmo eu não achando! Acho que eu nunca me contento com o que faço! Vou continuar ela sim! Komente mais! Bjus =]  
  
**Nina Potter:** Brigadenha tia Celina! T dollu! Ah você escreve bem melhor do que eu! Komenti! Bjus!  
  
**Manuela:** Repatiçaum Manu? U que ser issu? HAUhuahUAHu mew ser num saber! Dps eu t pergunto! Ohh você vai guardar as idéias para você! Ohhhhhh ki tristi =( Mais ok, se consegui até agora, mesmo quebrando a cabeça, acho que posso conseguir os prox cap! Bjus Manu! T doluu!  
  
**Xianya:** Eu tb concordo com você em relação ao filme! É lindo mesmo! Brigadenha por falar que ficou bom! Sabe, eu num sei, tenho um dom para não conseguir fazer capítulos compridos, é a falta de imaginação que o meu ser tem! Espero que este a satisfaça! ;) Me diga o que você achou desse ok? Bjus da Biba Malfoy!  
  
**Lily Dragon:** Brigada por falar que ficou fofinhu! Quanto aos Livros, é, copiei, sabe para começar o cap! Tinha que ter uma idéia, então eu copiei alguns paragrafus que pertencem a tia J.K! Espero que tenha gostado desse cap! Bjus i comente!!  
  
**Aninha Black:** Brigada Aninha! Quando eu ouvi essa musica pensei a mesma coisa! E obrigada por elogiar a minha humilde fic! Vou continuar sim ok? Que bom que você está gostando dela assim como eu estou gostando de escreve- la !Eu TINHA que colocar você nos meus agradecimentos, afinal, você é minha amiga e comentou não foi? Eu tb quero te conhecer mais viu? T dollu Bjus! I comente!  
  
**IIManzaII:** Nossaaa que honra receber um comentário da pessoa que escreve as melhores fics da Lílian i du Tiago/James que eu já vi! Estou lisonjeada! Acho que quase todas as pessoas gostam desse filme né? Eu acho que já o assisti umas 15 vezes! Brigado por elogiar o meu poema! Parabéns para você também, suas fics são ótimas! Bjus! I comente!  
_  
**N/A:** Então o que acharam dessa caca de cap? Ruim? Eu tb acho!!  
  
Feliz dia dos Namorados!  
  
**Comentem!**  
  
**Bjus**


	5. Maybe

* * *

Agora faltavam apenas duas semanas para as aulas de Hogwarts chegarem ao fim, todos estavam ansiosos pelo outro baile que iria ter, o baile de formatura.  
  
Lílian estava rumando para tomar seu café, quando avistou um menino cujos cabelos eram desalinhados conversando com uma menina que estava em seu sexto ano, era uma das meninas mais populares de Hogwarts, como Tiago ainda não havia percebido que a ruiva o observava de longe continuou conversando com a garota...  
  
-Então Potter, o que você acha de irmos a Hogwarts no próximo fim de semana?  
  
Perguntou Michele Summers pondo seu dedo indicador no tórax bem definido de Tiago que o tirou logo em seguida, mas como ele estava de costas para Lílian que estava abismada com o que via ela não viu que o garoto tirou a mão dela e disse:  
  
-Bem, caso você não saiba estou NAMORANDO a Evans, então...  
  
O moreno fez questão de frisar bem a palavra namorando, será que aquela menina não se tocava não?  
  
Ele já tinha e pessoa que ele mais amava em sua vida, não precisava de mais ninguém à não ser a SUA ruiva.  
  
Lílian havia ficado tão feliz com a resposta de Tiago, só não iria ficar bem ela sair dali para o beija-lo, afinal, ela queria ver até que ponto a conversa dos dois chegava...  
  
Tiago não tinha conseguido concluir sua frase, logo sentiu uma língua dentro da sua boca, sentiu nojo, ele amava Lílian e não ela.  
  
Lílian não podia acreditar no que via, como ela pode se iludir daquele jeito?  
  
Como ela pudera achar que Tiago Potter realmente sentisse algo por ela?  
  
Como ela não tinha percebido antes que aquilo devia ter sido apenas uma aposta?  
  
Como ela se deixou enganar?  
  
Como...Ela não tinha palavras para descrever o que estava sentindo no momento.  
  
Tiago fez de tudo para tentar largar a garota, mas ela não deixava, acabou optando por puxar o cabelo dela, todas as meninas se preocupam com o cabelo, não?  
  
Os olhos verdes-esmeraldas de Lílian transbordavam de lágrimas, por que ela tinha que gostar dele?  
  
O moreno não precisou puxar o cabelo de Summers, o beijo foi interrompido pela ruiva que acabou por não conseguir mais se segurar e jogou seu material de sua primeira aula no chão e saiu correndo, fazendo eco pelo corredor que estava vazio, a não ser pela presença dos três...Agora dois...  
  
-Como você pode fazer isso com a Lílian e comigo Summers? Sua...Sua...Vadia...Eu não gosto de você, eu gosto da LILIAN, LI-LI-AN entendeu?  
  
Tiago apertava firme o ombro da sextanista, se ele e Lílian acabassem, ele não sabia o que seria de sua vida, demorara tanto para conquista-la e agora um idiota da Corvinal tinha estragado tudo.  
  
-Ora Potter, preocupado com a sua namorada da semana? Nossa que milagre...- Respondeu a Corvinal irônica.  
  
-Ela não é a minha namorada semanal Summers, eu não usei ela igual eu usei você, eu NUNCA gostei de você, eu gosto da Lílian e sempre vou gostar entendeu?  
  
Os olhos dele demonstravam fúria, nem com Snape ele reagia assim.  
  
Ele saiu correndo, tinha que se explicar para Lílian, não queria que o namoro deles acabassem, ainda mais que ele havia tomado uma decisão muito importante nesses últimos dias...

* * *

Todas as pessoas presentes no Principal pararam de comer para olhar Lílian Evans entrar chorando e se sentar ao lado de suas duas melhores amigas.  
  
Após alguns segundos Tiago entra correndo sem fôlego e para ao lado dela e tenta se explicar, todos olhavam a cena curiosos, será que eles haviam brigado?  
  
Essa sem duvida era a pergunta que todos tinham em mente...  
  
-Lílian, eu juro que não fiz...  
  
Tiago não pode concluir a frase a ruiva o interrompeu.  
  
-Saia daqui Potter!  
  
Exclamou Lílian entre os dentes.  
  
-Mais Lilly eu não fiz...  
  
-AGORA! VAI LÁ COM AQUELA CORVINAL VAI! ELA DEVE ESTAR LHE ESPERANDO!  
  
Gritou ela irônica se retirando da mesa, com os olhos de todo o salão em suas costas.  
  
A pergunta estava respondida, os dois haviam brigado, e metade da população feminina de Hogwarts estava dando pulinhos de felicidade, agora quem sabe alguma delas não iria ter alguma chance com um dos meninos mais populares e bonitos de Hogwarts?  
  
Tiago foi atrás de Lílian, mas ela continuou o ignorando, e foi assim até o fim do dia.  
  
Todos comentavam do rompimento dos dois, e que nenhum deles havia comparecido as aulas, e assim por diante...

* * *

Lílian estava na beira do lago, ainda chorava muito, não conseguia odiar Tiago nem por um minuto, muito menos um instante, ela também se perguntava se o que ele havia dito era verdade, ele ficara o dia todo atrás dela tentando convence-la de que ela não havia a traído, e que ele não havia feito nada com aquela garota, mas a ruiva fingia não ouvir, mesmo que aquilo doesse ela tinha que tentar ser o mais fria possível com ele.  
  
Tiago a observava de longe da janela de seu dormitório, como ela era linda, como ela a amava, mas sempre tem que ter alguém pra atrapalhar a sua felicidade, mas agora ela teria que escutar, não podia deixa-la ir...  
  
O moreno andava cautelosamente pelos gramados com a sua capa de invisibilidade até chegar a ela e observar sua beleza.  
  
_"Maybe I'm amazed at the way you love me all the time"  
  
"Maybe I'm afraid of the way I love you"  
  
"Maybe I'm amazed at the way you pulled me out of time"  
  
"And hung me on a line"  
  
"Maybe I'm amazed at the way I really need you "  
_  
Talvez ela estivesse surpresa do jeito que ele sempre a tratara com carinho, do jeito que ele a amou todo esse tempo, talvez ela estivesse surpresa do jeito que ela o amava, quem sabe ela apenas estivesse surpresa do jeito que ela precisasse mesmo dele...  
  
_"Maybe I'm a girl and maybe I'm a lonely girl"  
  
"Who's in the middle of something "  
  
"That she doesn't really understand "  
_  
Talvez ela fosse uma menina e talvez ela fosse uma menina solitária que sem a presença de Tiago estava no meio que algo que ela não entendia...  
  
_"Maybe I'm a girl and maybe you're the only man"  
  
"Who could ever help me "  
  
"Baby won't you help me understand"_  
  
Talvez ela fosse uma menina e ela fosse único homem que pudesse ajuda-la, mas ele não seria capaz de entende-la...  
  
_"Maybe I'm amazed at the way you're with me all the time "  
  
"Maybe I'm afraid of the way I leave you "  
  
"Maybe I'm amazed at the way you help me sing my song"  
  
"Right me when I'm wrong "  
  
"Maybe I'm amazed at the way I really need you"  
_  
Talvez ela estivesse surpresa do jeito em que ele sempre estivera ao seu lado, como amigo e como um namorado fiel nos momentos mais difíceis, talvez ela esteja com medo do jeito que ela o deixou, ele era perfeito para ela, talvez ela estivesse impressionada do jeito que ele a ajudou a cantar sua musica do modo certo quando ela estava errada...  
  
_"Maybe I'm a girl and maybe I'm a lonely girl"  
  
"Who's in the middle of something "  
  
"That she doesn't really understand"_  
  
É, talvez ela fosse mesmo apenas uma menina solitária que está no meio de algo que ela realmente não entende...  
  
_"Maybe I'm a girl and maybe you're the only man"  
  
"Who could ever help me "  
  
"Baby won't you help me understand"_  
  
Talvez ela o perdoasse, afinal ela poderia ser apenas uma garota e ele o único homem que pudesse ajuda-la, mas ela não queria que ele a deixasse entender...  
  
_"Maybe I'm amazed at the way you're with me all the time"  
  
"Maybe I'm afraid of the way I leave you "  
  
"Maybe I'm amazed at the way you help me sing my song"  
  
"Right me when I'm wrong "  
  
"Maybe I'm amazed at the way I really need you"_  
  
Quem sabe ela não tinha medo de perde-lo? Talvez ela ficasse impressionada do jeito que ele tinha em corrigi-la em determinadas coisas, talvez ela estivesse impressionada do jeito que ela precisasse dele...  
  
Talvez...  
  
Talvez ela devesse perdoa-lo...  
  
Parou de pensar ao sentir aquele cheiro, o cheiro que ela conseguia sentir de longe, a fragrância masculina que ela amava, se virou, mas não viu nada...  
  
Voltou a admirar o lago e em navegar em seus pensamentos...  
  
-Ah Tiago como eu queria que você estivesse aqui para esclarecermos este mal entendido...-Suspirou.  
  
Não percebeu que havia alguém atrás dela, com a capa de invisibilidade em seus braços...  
  
-Queria mesmo Lilly?- Perguntou o moreno com o cenho franzido.  
  
Lílian virou e se deparou com Tiago, a encarando com aqueles olhos aos quais ela poderia ficar horas observando, e aquele sorriso, como ela o amava...  
  
-Sim, queria, temos que esclarecer o que aconteceu hoje, foi verdade o que você tentou me falar o dia todo? – Perguntou tentando parecer rude.  
  
-Sim, foi verdade, por favor, Lílian me desculpe eu...Eu...Eu não fiz nada, ela que me agarrou, e quer saber mais? Sabe o que eu senti quando a beijei?  
  
Ele não esperou por uma resposta, prosseguiu.  
  
-Eu tive nojo, como eu nunca senti de alguém antes...Eu te amo Lílian e nunca, nunca, vou deixar de te amar...- Disse ele com a cabeça baixa. Será que ela o perdoaria?  
  
Agora os olhos da garota estavam cheios de lágrimas, ela nada fez ficou ali olhando para ele e processando as palavras, aquilo era o que ela sempre quisera ouvir e ali estava ele, falando tudo aquilo para ela...  
  
-Bem, já que você não vai dizer nada...- Murmurou em tom de decepção e saiu andando cabisbaixo.  
  
Ficou absorta em seus pensamentos, quando se deu conta que ele estava andando pelos gramados da escola, ela saiu gritando e correndo atrás dele.  
  
-Não Tiago! Espere! Hei!  
  
Parou de andar por um tempo, será que ela estava mesmo o chamando? Olhou para trás e a viu linda como sempre, com seus cabelos flamejantes de um lado para o outro, ela era simplesmente perfeita ao seu ver, ela correu e o abraçou, com amor, e ele retribuiu com o mesmo sentimento, paixão era o que os dois sentiam então ela resolveu perguntar:  
  
-Tiago, é verdade o que você disse?  
  
-Sim minha flor é a mais pura verdade. – Respondeu a olhando profundamente nos olhos esmeraldas da ruiva.  
  
Ela o beijou, era um beijo enigmático, como se eles não pudessem viver sem aqueles beijos, aquelas trocas de carinho, então ele parou o beijo e deu um selinho na garota, que sorriu logo após.  
  
-Lilly, posso te perguntar o por que de você agir desse jeito, mesmo sabendo que eu nunca faria uma coisa dessas?  
  
-Porque eu...Eu...Tenho medo de te perder Ti...Quero ser sua e de mais ninguém... – Ela o abraçava e sentia o cheiro do perfume cítrico do rapaz, queria sentir aquele cheiro para sempre, guardar em sua memória.  
  
-Você sempre será minha, minha Lílian...  
  
Então os dois zelaram a noite com um beijo, e voltaram para o castelo, passariam por qualquer barreira, por qualquer obstáculo que aparecesse, o amor deles era maior do que qualquer coisa no mundo... **"E o tempo é só meu"  
  
"E ninguém registra a cena"  
  
"De repente vira um filme todo em câmera lenta"  
  
"E eu acho que eu gosto mesmo de voc  
  
"Bem do jeito que você **

_Continua..._

* * *

_**N/A:** Gente, podem começar a atirar pedras em mim...Porque eu sei que esse capitulo ficou o pior da fic! Eu estava sem idéia...Então deixei minha mão guiar! Fiz isso ontem em uma hora eu acho...Me matem!  
  
**N/A2:** Pra variar um pouco...Mais uma song nu meio de outra song! Haha eu não sabia como descrever o sentimento da Lílian, então eu ouvi essa musica e achei que a letra tinha haver com ela...Estava vendo The O. C quando eu ouvi essa musica! Pra quem quiser baixar o nome é: Maybe I'm amazed da Jem! A Manu que me apresentou essa musica! Se não fosse por ela esse cap não tinha nem saído!  
  
**Agradecimentos:**  
  
**Amanda:** Olha muuuuuuuito obrigada pelos elogios! Você não sabe como isso me entusiasma! Fiquei muito feliz mesmo viu? Comente e diga o que você achou desse Bjinhus!  
_

_**Anaisa:** Oie! Tudo bom? Espero que sim...Eh o Tiaguito é fofo demais não é? Quem dera um homem desse nos dias de hoje ! Me dia o que você achou desse capitulo ok? Ficarei esperando ansiosa! Bjus  
  
**Érika:** Olá! Tudo blz? Espero que esteja tudo bem...Ehhh ele cantando p/ Lilian ficou fofinho...haha, como eu queria que pudesse haver meninos assim hoje em dia, seria tão bom neh? Eu devo sofrer de auto-estima baixa sabe? E muito obrigada pelos elogios Fiquei muito feliz! Sabe reviews me entusiasmam...Eh tão bom isso! Haha comente viu? Só que convenhamos que esse cap foi o pior de todos neh? Bom eh isso Beijus!  
  
**Lilian Potter:** Linda? Olha, pra ser honesta, até que não ficou tão ruim do jeito que eu pensei que fosse ficar...Ah nem dá nada você não ter comentado, se bem que fiquei mais feliz agora! Brigadenha pelos elogios viu? Bjinhus! I Comente!  
  
**Madame Destany:** Sabe...Eu devo sofrer de auto-estima baixa...Você também sofre? HUAHuahUA somos duas inton...Olha MUITOOOOOO obrigada pelos elogios, axo que melhora um pouco a auto-estima né?Sabe acho que a única coisa que eu posso fala que eu achei que ficou legal na minha fic foi o poema que eu fiz a adaptação sabe...Haha A musica é linda mesmo né? É perfeita eu amo ela! Vou continuar sim, só me diga o que achou desse cap ok? Jinhus p/ vc!  
  
**IIManzaII:** Eh pode apostar que ele é um ser único, pena que ele não existe na vida real...Sabe não existem mais homens assim hoje em dia né...Mas é a vida...Ah quanto aos elogios você merece, suas fics são ótimas...Todos que começam a escrever fics L/T com certeza já leram as suas!  
  
**Aninha Black:** Oie tudo blz ai? Faz tempo que não nos falamos por msn não eh? Olha muito mto mto mto mto obrigada pelos elogios vc não tem noção de como isso me anima a escrever...Mesmo eu não achando essa fic nada legal sabe...Esse acho que é um dos melhores filmes que tem!É eh bem a cara dele mesmo né? Ele como sempre extrovertido e talz...Você já fez a capa da fic né? Ficou MARAVILHOSA eu simplesmente AMEI! Desça até o final da pág depois que vc ler isso ok? Bjus i t dollu!  
  
**Miella Boyd Black:** Olha valeu pelo incentivo! Eh bom receber comentários né? Haha hj eu estou com mania de falar haha! Eh u Tiaguito é td de bom mesmo! Como queria que ele fosse real...Mas nem td eh possível! Irei continuar sim! I vc continue comentando ok? Bjos!  
  
.**Mrs.DeLonge.:** Dona feliz! Aloha p/ vc tb more! Valeu pelo elogio t amo viu? Num ia t bloka tava só brincando more! Bjus! T dollu!  
  
**Xianya:** Caprichou mesmo neh? Eh ia ser tão emocionante receber um convite desses! Concordo plenamente...Quem não aceitaria um convite desses não é? Me diga o que achou desse! Bjus!  
  
**Mina Sumpter:** Hhuhuhuhu romântico né? Kem não gosta de um pouco de romance que atire a primeira pedra hehe. A musica "Can't take my eyes off of you" é perfeita, eu amo ela! O filme tb eh mtoo bom! Podia ter um 10 koisas que eu odeio in vc dois não podia? Ia ser tão legal! Equalize é uma musica perfeita, não tenhu palavras para descreve-la é simplismente PERFEITA! Eh o dia dos namorados contamina todo mundo não é? Olha pode me mata, sim eu deixo...Olha eu num sabia como fazer uma cena de baile, só que no outro cap eu prometo que vai ter o baile de encerramento do ultimo ano...Coisas podem acontecer...(Não malicie por vafor!) E me desculpe mesmo, me desculpe plx! Eu estava com um bloqueio! Esse também eh um dos motivos por eu não ter feito a cena! Me perdoe! Outro Bju p/ vc! E me diga o que achou viu?  
  
**Cristal Evans:** Eu louca? Eh...Se vc prometer guardar segredo eu admito...EU SOU LOUCA...me sinto bem melhor!!!Mto mto mto obrigada pelos elogios! Aqui está o cap! Espero que vc tenha gostado...Mesmo eu odiando né...Bom eh isso e mto obrigada pela review! Bjus!  
  
**N/A:** Eu kro agradecer a minha amiga que agüenta minhas reclamações, que eu conheci pelo msn...Que eu peguei inclusive... Aninha Black! Eu t dollu mto viu? Mto mto mto obrigada pela capa linda que você fez para mim! E por dedicar seu tempo a fazendo! Muito beijus p/ vc! T dolluu!  
  
**N/A:** Olha que linda que a capa ficou: Aqui vai a url!  
  
_**http:www.lp4ever.blogger.com.br/capaequalize.jpg**

_Depois do Lp tem um underline dpois do 4 tb i tem uma barrinha ali tipow Http: barra barra...  
  
**N/A:** Me desculpem pela demora pra postar esse cap! Sofri de bloqueios! Se alguém kiser me matar ou atirar uma pedra em mim fique a vontade: **biancacmsmsn.com**  
_

_biancacms depois vem o arroba_

Já estou enchendo, e é por isso que estou indo só peço que vocês comentem!  
  
Ah eh, já estou começando o ultimo cap!

_COMENTEM!!!  
  
Bjus da Biba Malfoy! _


	6. Me ajudem

_**N/A:** Olá leitores! Tudo bem com vocês? Não, está não é uma atualização...Felizmente! Hehehe, eu estou aqui pedindo o auxilio das pessoas que lêem esta fic, para que me ajudem a elaborar modelos de vestidos de bailes..._

_**N/A:** Eu não sei se cheguei a comentar, mas no próximo capitulo haverá um baile...E eu realmente preciso de idéias para os vestidos, o capitulo já está quase concluído, basta os vestidos que eu não sei como descrever...Alguém poderia me dar sugestões para vestidos de baile?_

_**N/A3: **Obrigada por quem comentou no capitulo anterior, fiquei muito feliz! (Quando eu postar o penúltimo ou ultimo cap (ainda não me decidi se este ao qual está quase concluído será o ultimo! =)) E não se preocupem eu irei dar os créditos dos vestidos para vocês e mais uma vez, obrigada pela atenção e pelos comentários _

_**Bjus da Biba Malfoy**_


End file.
